


The Librarian: A Matter Of Choice

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x09, And the Fatal Separation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: Post 3x09. Eve ends up in the Library alone, questioning her place and her future. Eve-centric. One-shot.





	

**A Matter of Choice**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve looked around. It was familiar, everything was familiar, but at the same time, everything felt different.

It was late. After Charlene had severed her connection with the Library, everyone went their separate ways. Stone, Cassandra and Ezekiel went out together for a drink to honour her; Jenkins had disappeared, and Flynn told her he needed some time alone, understandably.

And so there she was, standing on the steps of the Library, alone. At the entrance of the place she was just beginning to call home.

But it had all been a lie, a set up. It felt like her world just came crashing down on her, making her legs falter.

Eve threw her hand out to balance herself. Cold metal greeted her touch, reminding her of where she was at the moment. The Library.

Anger flared up inside her. How could she had not realised? It had been all too convenient. Nothing was ever a coincidence, she had always been taught that. Everything was a product of choice and careful planning, and her being in the same place as Flynn when they first met was no different. It had all been Rockwell's plan all along, to get her inside. Meeting Flynn, her extended leave, the transfer papers, all of it. She was just a pawn in the whole grand scheme.

Eve slammed her fist hard against the golden lion. She looked up to the ceiling and shouted in an accusatory voice, "You knew, didn't you?! You had to have known!"

Silence. Eve wasn't expecting an answer, but somehow that made her angrier. "Why me?!" she screamed. "Of all the people you could've sent the letter to, why me?!"

Slowly, she slid down to the floor. Rage had turned to sorrow, and she couldn't stop her tears. "Why do I have to choose between protecting my family and fulfilling my oath?"

The sound of paper fluttering made her look up. There was no wind, but a small white piece of paper flew towards her. Eve caught it easily before it hit her. With a golden glow, familiar words appeared on the paper. "You have been selected to interview for a prestigious position at the Metropolitan Public Library."

Eve narrowed her eyes at the ceiling far above her. "This isn't a joke, Ray. If DOSA get their hands on the artifacts without knowing how dangerous they are or how to store them, we'll be in trouble. Or worse, if they DO find out how to use them, they could weaponise it. Trust the government to create a weapon from anything that can go boom."

Another piece of paper came flying at her. The same words glowed on the paper as she caught it. "What do you want me to do with this? Add it to my collection?" she asked sarcastically.

A third piece of paper flew towards her. Eve caught it just before it hit her in the face. Just as it started to glow in her hand, she crushed it. "Stop giving these to me!" she growled.

Suddenly, invitations started raining on her, each glowing golden as the words were magically written onto the paper. "What the hell?! Ray! STOP! I'M NOT THE RIGHT PERSON TO BE A GUARDIAN!" 

Her voice echoed down the halls of the Library. As abruptly as it started, the rain of invitations stopped. Eve looked around. They littered the floor around her, some already turning into a few short piles.

The same sound of paper fluttering made her look up again. A white piece of paper was hovering over her. Sighing, she grabbed it. Again, it gave off a golden glow as the words appeared. "I have no idea what--"

Eve stopped when she saw the words written. It was different from all the others that were on the floor. "You have been selected for a prestigious position at the Metropolitan Public Library," she read softly, her lips quivering. 

Her hands trembled as she remembered the last words Charlene had whispered to her before she left. "The Library CHOSE you to be their Guardian - never forget that."

"You chose me," she whispered to herself. "Despite everything you chose me."

The doors noisily creaked open behind her. Eve turned around so fast, she would have slipped and fallen if she was standing. "Are you trying to kick me out?" Sighing, she stood up and walked slowly to the door. "Fine, I'll leave."

Just as she was reaching them, the double sliding doors slammed shut in front of her. Eve was taken aback. "Okay, so you're not kicking me out?"

In response, the doors opened again. Another white paper flew at her again, this time hitting her square in the face. "Okay, you really need to stop doing that," she growled as she peeled it off. Glancing at the letter, it was the same new words as before. "Selected..."

Turning, she faced the entirety of the Library. "If you're NOT kicking me out... are you telling me to do my job?" Eve asked skeptically.

There was no response. No rain of letters, no doors opening or closing. Nothing. Just silence.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked down at the letter. Charlene said the Library chose her. It would have probably known about Rockwell and DOSA for a while now, and yet it still chose her. She looked around. So many books, so many artifacts, so many dangerous things in the Library that DOSA could potentially mishandle... unless she was part of it, telling them what to do and what not to do.

"Okay," she whispered, nodding slowly. "I know what I have to do. If this goes wrong... well, I guess it was nice knowing you."

Eve was halfway through the Annex when she stopped and faced to the Back Door. "And... don't tell the rest where I went," she said grimly. Continuing her way out, she said to herself, "I've got some Guardian duties to attend to."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: This spiralled out more than I thought. What started out as an angsty Eve feels fic got a life of its own and became more of a probable bridge between 3x09 and 3x10. "Probable" because we haven't gotten the finale yet.

I've never given the Library a role in a fic before, but I guessed now would be a good time. Tell me what you think! Good or bad, anything. I hope you enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading!


End file.
